


I'd Suffer For You

by Angelchexmex



Series: NoNoWriMo 2017 One-Shots [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Circle (2015)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Getting Together, Harry Lives, I like to think its new, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstanding, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sleep, Sneaking Around, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, cuteness, everyone has powers, lying, tired Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex
Summary: Eggsy knows that Harry and Merlin don't want him to be the Omega to their Beta and Alpha, despite them being soulmates, so Eggsy stays out of their way. He pulls as much pain from them as he can and he takes care of them from a distance. Too bad Harry and Merlin aren't willing to let their secret caretaker stay secret forever.





	I'd Suffer For You

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, I wrote this one today...erm technically yesterday by like an hour and a half, and am now publishing it! For tomorrow (errr later today) I'll me continuing my Eggsy in Canada verse as requested. I hope you guys like this one though because I kind of want to do a morning after chapter. I tend to dislike a/b/o fics (iron I know) but I like doing subverting type themes with them. I have more for this verse and another possibly subverting a/b/o verse as well. Anyone interested?

Eggsy rested his hand gently against Merlin’s bare forearm. His head began to pound, his back began to ache, and the joints in his hands began to throb. Eggsy let out a shaky breath as he pulled his hand back and spread a blanket over Merlin’s sleeping form. Sleeping on a couch at Merlin’s age was not good for his back, but that was alright because Eggsy would always be there to take away the pain. 

Pulling off Merlin’s shoes, Eggsy rested his hand one last time on the warm skin of Merlin’s feet and tucked the blanket underneath him. There was no more pain for Eggsy to take, which he was rather grateful for because he still had to check up on Harry. 

Harry and Merlin had been running Eggsy absolutely ragged ever since Harry had been promoted to the position of Arthur. Eggsy had been on almost constant back-to-back missions and when he wasn’t working he was doing his best to get Harry and Merlin to sleep or eat or just take a break. Through it all, he was also constantly syphoning the pain from them both. It was easier to do via touch, but Eggsy had learned a long time ago to pull the pain from his soulmates and into himself. 

It was the one thing that Eggsy had always felt he had done good with his entire life. He’d been pulling the pain from his soulmates since before he had really understood what he was doing and continued long after his mother had told him it was pointless. After all, what kind of Alpha or Beta was so constantly getting hurt? But Eggsy had helped them anyway, because he hated it when other people hurt and he couldn’t help but hope that if he was a good enough Omega they would one day come for him and take him away. 

He’d stopped having those daydreams when his mother had told him she was pregnant. He’d resigned himself after that, to being nothing more than a petty criminal and a prostitute. He’d still kept taking their pain though, unable to stop hoping that maybe this was the one good thing he could do in the world.

As Eggsy left Merlin’s office and made his way to Harry’s, where he’d no doubt have to move Harry from his desk chair and to a sofa, Eggsy found himself reflecting on the little good he had been able to do. Because of his habit, he’d realized Harry was still alive and had been able to convince Merlin to send someone for him quickly. Not, of course, that he’d told Merlin about who he was, about what they all were to each other. 

Merlin and Harry had obviously found each other years and years ago and normally that wouldn’t mean anything negative in regards to adding their third into the group, but for them it apparently did mean something. 

In the beginning, when Eggsy had first realized that Merlin and Harry were his Alpha and Beta respectively, he’d thought they had brought him into the Kingsman as some kind of test. Back then, Eggsy had been determined to do anything and succeed in anyway he had to in order to prove himself to them. That had all come crashing down around his ears when the recruits were first given lessons on how to use soulmates against each other and how to identify who had what dynamic in a group. 

To outsiders, there were very few definite ways to figure out who had what dynamic, but it was important to at least get a general reading on the group. Alphas had an intense fight or flight mode which could lead to them savagely attacking and killing or give them the strength to run without stop for days on end. Betas were known to be able to survive almost anything from starvation to blood loss and had the unique ability to completely turn off their emotions in order to deal with a situation with a level head. Omegas could sap the pain from their family unit, operate under a surprising amount of agony, and inflict pain upon others. 

Charlie Hesketh had taken the time to rudely ask what dynamics Marlin had and if he’d found his group. Merlin had answered the question in a roundabout way, moreorless only sharing that he had found one part of his triad and wasn’t interested in finding the last third, before punishing Charlie by making him run until he’d collapsed. No one had dared to pose any personal questions to Merlin again, but Eggsy had gained enough information from just that. 

He wasn’t wanted and he certainly wasn’t needed by his soulmates. It had broken him just a bit, broken that little part of him that still hoped and dreamed like a child, and he’d found a new reason to keep going, perhaps a better reason. He’d started doing it just for his mum and sister, determined to get the job so that he could pay to get them out from under Dean’s thumb. Then everything had come crashing down and he’d failed the dog test and Harry was disappointed in him and Harry was dead and the world was ending. By the time everything had settled, Eggsy was just trying to keep himself together. 

Pushing open the ajar door, Eggsy peaked his head into Harry’s office. Just as he’d thought, Harry was slumped over in his chair asleep. 

Letting out a softly exasperated sigh, Eggsy walked into the room, each step carefully placed so as to make the least noise and not wake Harry, and placed a gentle hand on Harry’s bare wrist. Almost immediately, Eggsy let out a high whine of distress. Harry’s headaches were always intense and much closer to the pain of a migraine than anything else. Eggsy was always surprised at what Harry could sleep through.

Except, apparently the distressed and pained noises of his Omega was waking Harry up. Eggsy bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in order to keep the noise inside. It wasn’t that the pain was too intense for him, but more that his soulmate was so close by that he wanted comfort. Steeling himself, and digging his teeth even deeper into his lip, Eggsy pulled the rest of the pain from Harry, pleased when the Beta relaxed into a deeper and more restful sleep. 

Eggsy wavered slightly, his own exhaustion on top of his soulmates’ pain was almost too much for him, but he dug into that part of him that had allowed him to survive for so long under Dean’s rule and picked Harry up as carefully as he could. It was easy enough to transfer Harry over and pull his own blanket around him. Just like he had with Merlin, Eggsy removed Harry’s shoes, checked on last time for any lingering pain, and then finally tucked him in. 

The first time Eggsy had done this, he’d been absolutely terrified, sure that any second Harry or Merlin would wake up and he’d be caught. Now he was much more confident and since he was surrounded by allies he was much less vigilant than usual, which was most likely why Harry was able to catch him off guard so easily. At least that was the excuse Eggsy would tell himself later. 

In the moment, all Eggsy had known was that as he had been moving away from Harry, off to catch the four hours of sleep he could get before he was sent out again, when a hand had snatched his wrist and thrown him on the floor. Barely a second later, Eggsy was flat on his back, Harry looming above him and keeping Eggsy’s wrists firmly stuck above his head and lower body immobile. In any other circumstance, Eggsy probably would have found it arousing, but just then he was too tired, in too much pain, and far too terrified to be aroused by any of it.

“Roxy was right,” Harry stated easily, dark eyes unreadable but voice as calm as if they were talking about the best tie to wear with Eggsy’s newest suit. Not that Harry’s tone of voice was ever a very good indicator of his mood unless he wanted it to be.

“Rox was righ’ bough’ wot?” Eggsy managed to get past the lump in his throat. He wanted to buck Harry off and run, but that would make him seem even more suspicious than he already looked. There was no reason that he couldn’t excuse his actions with him simply being a good friend. He was just looking out for them after all. He hadn’t done anything wrong. 

The more Eggsy thought about it the angrier he got. There was no reason for Harry to be holding him down like this. Eggsy hadn’t done anything wrong!

“She was very certain you were the one taking care of Merlin and I. I will admit we were a bit skeptical in the beginning, you’ll have to forgive us because the way you began to avoid us during the day did not lead credence to that, but after a while you were the only one who could possibly be putting us to bed.” Something weird flitted across Harry’s face when he said that, and Eggsy couldn’t tell if it was a reaction to having someone ‘put him to bed’ or something else entirely. 

“An’ now you know Bruv, so youse can be lettin’ me go any time.” Eggsy finally gathered himself enough to try and wriggle free. Harry simply tightened his hold and pressed down more firmly against Eggsy. 

“Not yet I’m afraid,” Harry replied, completely unruffled. Eggsy, on the other hand, was in pain and tired and very much wanted this all over with. 

“Wot you waitin’ fer then?” Eggsy questioned, letting his body relax from its tensed state since he knew he wouldn’t be getting out and it was only making his body hurt more. 

“Ye’d be waitin’ for me boyo,” never mind then, Eggsy was tense as a bowstring despite the pain. 

“I ain’t done not’in’ wrong.” Eggsy stated, closing his eyes and forcing the pain from the forefront of his mind. Damn the both of them for doing this right after he’d taken their pain. It was rude is what it was.

“Ye’ve been lyin’ t’ us laddie,” Merlin refuted, his voice coming closer even as Eggsy resolutely kept his eyes shut, no longer sure if it was to keep his distance from Merlin and Harry or if it was to block out the painful light. “I’d say lyin’ is doin’ somethin’ wrong.”

“I ain’t lied to youse about nothin’,” Eggsy snapped back. He’d never been able to lie to them, no matter how much he wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to give them the entire world on a platter, to give them everything he was and everything he had. But they didn’t want him. No one had ever wanted him.

“You lied by omission, my dear boy, and perhaps about the most important thing you could have ever lied about.” Eggsy was half tempted to just start crying. How could they know? How could they possibly know?

“Our Omega,” Merlin murmured, and Eggys finally opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his cheek, “ye were so close tah us foh so long.”

Eggsy couldn’t help it then, the same distressed whine he had made when he’d been taking Harry’s pain slipped past his lips again. The sound almost hurt Eggsy’s ears and that just made him keen all the louder. 

Harry and Merlin responded almost immediately, both of them curling around Eggsy and whispering soothing words. Eggsy curled into them both, too tired to care about much else but the comfort he was getting. “Sleep for now dear one,” Harry pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Eggsy’s head, “we’ll have much to talk about in the morning.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, his voice soothing the last of Eggsy’s pain, “we’ll talk in the mornin’ ‘bout no’ keepin’ secrets. Yer ours now Eggsy, an’ we’ll no’ be lettin’ ye go.” That sounded like a wonderful idea to Eggsy, and any details he’d work out in the morning. For now, he was happy where he was, curled up between his Alpha and his Beta.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, for all of November I am writing your prompts! Please leave on in a review if there is something you would like to see me write!


End file.
